


At The Beginning

by Project_Marzanna



Series: Musically Inspired Yuri on Ice One-Shots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Marzanna/pseuds/Project_Marzanna
Summary: "The warm pink of a follow spot and the harmonious blend of the strings and the keys beckons the gentleman out on the ice towards his prince clad in deep shades of royal blue. Their minds and hearts are lost in the other as their bodies move seamlessly in time with the music said they are one."|A short one-shot based off of "At the Beginning" From Anastasia|





	

**Author's Note:**

> At three in the morning last week, I was really emotional about Anastasia and realized that "At the Beginning" is the most beautiful and fitting song for Viktuuri so I decided to write a short fic lightly inspired by the lyrics. I have not creatively written in awhile so bear with me.

     The warm pink of a follow spot and the harmonious blend of the strings and the keys beckons the gentleman out on the ice towards his prince clad in deep shades of royal blue. Their minds and hearts are lost in the other as their bodies move seamlessly in time with the music and they are one. The silver haired man stares into his partner's eyes with a look that billows out a love that the lyrics of arias and the words of poets capture so eloquently. As his golden blades skim across the ice, his eyes skim across the fingers of his beloved clad in a golden band and he falls further into the trance of their dance for two. His performance with a sense of unconditional passion and elegance as he moves to the sound of the soprano, is almost prayer of gratitude to whoever blessed him with this dance, that would have seemed a dream or a fantasy not so long ago.

* * *

    It seemed almost as if fate had orchestrated the bookends of this chapter of his life to be so similar. It was as if it was being tied off with a nice little bow as this end was a new beginning, yet was so similar to where it all had begun. They hadn't been clad in princely vestments detailed in silver, and one of them was barely clad at all. But they were both in each other's arms moving to their own song, back then at the start of their tale and were here at the end, in a similar trance.

     It had not been easy at first for the Slavic prince. He did not expect to be blessed with such feelings from anyone after having denied them for so long. Unexpectedly, one night of a dancing closely with the young man under the gaze of the crowd, and in his love's case the influence of champagne, had changed everything. After those moments of bliss and inebriated requests, he felt his heart open up and become open to the feelings of liveliness and infatuation once more. However, the world whisked this away from him, until a message beckoned him back to the mystery man who charmed him.

* * *

     Thinking they would start off as something not akin to strangers when he graced his prince with his presence, he found reality to be a cruel and unexpected blow. Every time he tried to show affection to his love, he would shy away from his touch and push him away, each time picking away at his resolve. Amidst all of that, the man he pursued would slowly surprise him with the occasional hug or touch on the head, to remind him that not all was lost and this would fill the silver haired man's heart with hope.

     Once he had slowly built up their trust and they found comfort in their relationship they ran into problems he couldn't have imagined, there were many tears shed and hearts that broke. But even when they pushed away, they always found a way to overcome it and piece things back together again, giving their relationship stronger bonds and momentum than before.

* * *

     He reminisced over the soft voices of carolers that provided background noise to what he considered one of his most treasured memories, staring into the eyes of his fiancé and exchanging symbols of their love, life and luck. As he remembered the numerous embraces they shared after gorgeous performances or in times of trouble, he felt his heart swell his affection for the man elegantly illustrating their love for the world to see.

     He also remembered that night he wanted to forget where it felt like the night sky was falling down upon him, and his love had made him tear up. It felt like a storm had come upon their seemingly flawless relationship and the world had ceased to revolve. He had waited so long for this happiness and now that he had it he couldn't bear to let it go, and he didn't. This gorgeous raven haired beauty was his dream and his life and who he wanted to face the rest of his life with.

* * *

     The road he took to fill his life with a sense of love, life and purpose was one he took alone aside from his furry companion for years, until he found his love. Despite their miscommunications that night, seeing his love perform and just live, reminded him that everything would be ok and it was not the end for them. When the numbers went up and his love was in his arms again with that silver medallion hung round his neck and gold band on his fingers, it was clear to him that nothing could separate the two of them. Pulling him out of trance, the end of the song's melody however did force the lovers to part from their dance and world on the ice.

     Despite the song and the chapter in the lovers lives coming to a close, the silver haired man felt satisfied to know that despite this story's end, a new one was beginning with his love. While the journey to the finals that year had come to a close, he was ready to overcome their new challenges together and to walk down this new road that presented itself to them hand in hand with his prince, his fiancé and his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I plan on doing more writing too so any love, inspiration and criticsm is always welcomed. Thanks loves!


End file.
